


A New Beginning

by CommanderPearse1916 (taps_sanctuary86)



Series: The Bloody Irish Collection!! [4]
Category: Celtic Thunder (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkwardness, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Morning Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Weddings, male sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CommanderPearse1916
Summary: Emmet, Gavin, and the rest of Celtic Thunder gang are back in Ireland after the terrifying events that happened in Canada in order to testify against Michael O'Dwyer under the Irish law.While Gavin and Emmet are discussing and making plans for their own wedding date, they also have a new challenge. Lisa has asked them to baby-sit her and to Emmet's shock, his five-month old daughter, while she's on tour.





	1. Emmet takes control.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "When Irish Eyes are Smiling", so I would suggest you read that first. 
> 
> And once again, I mean no disrespect or harm to Emmet, he's still a personal favorite singer of mine. He's going to face some rough challenges ahead and how to raise a daughter with his history of panic attacks and now PTSD. But he won't be alone this time. He'll have his older fiancée, Gavin O'Connor, his parents, and his CT brothers to help him. 
> 
> Warning: "That night" is referenced to Dec. 2nd, 2016 (after the CT live performance in Saskatoon, Canada. See Chapter 13 in When Irish Eyes are Smiling for more details)
> 
> Don't forget that this is purely fiction, none of this is real. I'm just burrowing them for my own imagination.

The sun glared in the soft, breezy sky outside; its rays shining majestically through the window. Even though there were curtains in their room, the annoying stream of light still managed to hit the sensitive eyelids of Emmet Cahill, as he lied in bed asleep. Sensing that the morning finally arrived, he rolled over, throwing the blanket over his head.

He really didn't feel like getting up and snuggled closer to the other, older male who also lied in the bed with him. He inhaled his scent and took in the warmth emanating off his body. His fingers lightly trailed through his smooth tresses of hair and he rested his leg on top of the other's thigh. He could literally just lie in bed all day in this exact same position without a care in the world.

He had another nightmare about Michael last night and it took his older fiancée, most of the night to calm him. It had been almost a month since he had been raped, but he still had nightmares about that night. The worst dream was about how Michael somehow managed to force Gavin himself to rape him, while Michael recorded the horrible act on his phone.

It had been almost a month since Gavin proposed to him, and since he had been home, and he's yet to have sex with his older partner. Oh they've tried a few times, but each time, Emmet would have flashbacks of that night. It wasn't fair. He was getting restless. He wanted to have sex with his new, older fiancée, dammit!

He felt Gavin stir slightly in his sleep, giving him the impression that he was waking up, but it was for naught. Emmet's facial expression suddenly shifted as a thought came to his mind. The smirk that spread across his lips had a mischievous glow as he rolled over to his side. He knew how to could get Gavin to wake up and to have fun too. It was a good thing Gavin had let him top him once, within just a few short months of their relationship, otherwise he didn't think he could pull this off.

"G?" he whispered, rubbing his hand over the side of his body. No response.

Emmet grinned as he hovered the sleeping male. He licked the side of Gavin's neck, leaving a hot, wet trail, as he tasted the flesh underneath. His lightly paler hands roamed over his fiancée's chest, before stealthily going under his shirt to give his skin ghost like touches.

Gavin started to stir, mumbling something that Emmet couldn't quite make out. He smirked and started to nip and suck at the sensitive skin on his neck, and he heard a low moan rumble in Gavin's throat. He traced a line down Gavin's chest with his finger before it rubbed over a nub. Emmet paused and rubbed it in small, soft circles before it became tender and Gavin's leg started to move up, and Emmet could feel him leaning into the touch.

"Em-Emmet..." he whispered in his sleep. Emmet smirked.

"So, still not enough to wake you up?"

The younger brunette suddenly flung the covers off of them, lightly shivering as the cold air captured his skin. His mouth moved from teasing the flesh of Gavin's neck to planting small kisses on his cheek. Gavin's head head moved to the side, causing his lips to brush across Emmet's, who happily took advantage of the movement. He kissed him passionately on the lips, before coaxing his mouth to open and exploring his heated mouth with his tongue.

His hands m0ved from touching his chest to slowly moving down to the hem of his boxers, tracing the outline, and smiling as the feeling made Gavin's stomach twitch at the ticklish feeling. Emmet knew he was enjoying this way too much; a part of him wanted Gavin to wake up, but another, darker side hoped his fiancée stayed asleep while he played and teased with his body.

Deciding to take it further, Emmet slipped his hand inside Gavin's boxers, finding that he already slightly hard, but not as hard as he wanted him to be. Tortuously, his hand started to stroke his length and earned another delicious moan from Gavin's unconscious mouth. His head moved to the side again and his lower body started to invigorate with the pleasure he was receiving.

"Emmet..." he said, this time in a louder tone.

His arm came up and rested on his forehead as his leg started to twitch; it arched slowly off the bed. Emmet's hazel eyes stared lustfully at Gavin's lidded ones, as he began to slide the boxers down Gavin's thighs. Feeling the strange movement, Gavin's eyes opened slightly, revealing just a glimpse of his gray irises. He couldn't see anything, as Emmet suddenly moved downward to wrap his hand around his length. That made Gavin flinch and he finally started coming to his senses.

"Emmet, wh - _Fuck!"_ he gasped, as he felt something hot and wet encircle his length.

His stomach sucked in as breath escaped his lungs from the sudden pleasure that coursed his body. His hands moved of their own accord as he reached down and entangled his fingers in his young fiancée's brown hair. He was still barely conscious, but knew enough of about what was going on. He gasped again as Emmet took him deeper and his teeth barely scraped over the top of his length, sending delicious vibrations through him. Gavin started to pant, and his heartbeat raced.

"Em-Emmet! Fuck, so good! Don't stop!" Gavin panted.

Emmet complied with his request, rubbing his tongue on the underside of his length as his cheeks enclosed to suck on him harder and faster. Gavin's body began to sweat uncontrollably. His left leg arched up off the bed and his grip tightened around Emmet's hair. He was so close, so very close. A tight, ecstatic feeling coiled in his abdomen and Gavin gasped as he arched off the bed, releasing into Emmet's mouth. Caught off guard, Emmet coughed a little as his essence poured down into his throat. But he was able to recompose himself and licked his lips seductively, as he sat up to look up into Gavin's glossy, gray eyes, filled with lust and slight satisfaction. _Slight_ satisfaction.

"Are you awake, now?" Emmet asked, cheekily. Gavin chuckled.

"Almost. I think if you continued," he leaned forward and stroked the hair away from Emmet's forehead. "I might just wake up screaming instead. How are you feeling? Any memories?" Gavin asked.

"I'm fine, actually. Just horny; probably from not having sex with you in the last three months," Emmet answered.

"I understand. Would it help if you topped me? Knowing that you're in control?" Gavin suggested. Emmet nodded.

"I was hoping I could be inside you this time," Emmet returned.

"Then go ahead and take me. Give me what you've got," Gavin slightly commanded, slightly turning into Patrick Pearse and sending chills down Emmet's spine.

"As you command, Commander," Emmet replied, with a smile. "Do I need to prepare you?" Gavin shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. I can handle it," he said.

Emmet smirked and pressed his lips to Gavin's for a kiss; a soft, smooth skin sliding past each other in a passionate duet. Gavin lifted up Emmet's shirt to pull it over his head; his younger fiancée doing the same to him. With their chests bare, their hands roamed to touch each other's skin. Emmet pulled Gavin closer to him, making the older man feel hotter. Their lips parted and Gavin soon found himself starting to breathe hard again.

"Emmet, please," Gavin whispered.

Normally he wouldn't beg his younger fiancée for such an act, but he was caught off guard and his body wanted more of the person in front of him. Plus, he hoped that if Emmet had full control, then it might ease them back into their sexual routine, without Emmet having any flashbacks from that night. Emmet smirked when he felt Gavin try to wiggle out of his boxers; it was clear that he was becoming impatient. Placing his hands in front of his chest, Emmet pushed Gavin baci to the bed, which made him look at him in confusionl but smirked when Emmet started to remove his boxers from his legs.

The sight of Gavin's naked and strong body couldn't be any more beautiful to Emmet, as he then started to pull down his own boxers and discard them on the floor. Emmet looked at Gavin, who gave him a nod, before he slowly slid inside of him; a moan escaping both of their throats.

And then Emmet started to move, thrusting himself inside of Gavin, who gasped and moaned below him. He grabbed Emmet's shoulders and squeezed them as the blinding pain was quickly replaced with sweet pleasure. His head thrashed on the pillow. "F-faster!" Gavin panted and his request was quickly rewarded with faster, harder thrusts. "Fuck, Emmet!" his palms squeezed Emmet's shoulders tightly and his mouth hung open as hot air of breaths of air continued to blow from his lungs.

Emmet grabbed Gavin's hips and started to thrust with more force, his eyes closed in pure bliss. His own moans began to mix in with Gavin's, as he felt his own climax nearing. He wrapped his hand around Gavin's length and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh fuck!" Gavin panted, as he arched off the bed. The added stimulus was sending him over the edge, his fingernails dug into Emmet's shoulder blades leaving crescent shaped marks behind. "Em...Emmet, please I need to cum..." Gavin begged.

"Fucking do it," Emmet ordered.

Gavin let out a cry of pleasure as his body finally rocked with delight as his white essence splashed over his stomach and Emmet's hand. His insides tightened around Emmet, and Emmet thrusted once more before he finally came inside of his older fiancée, milking him of his release and he suddenly became breathless as his body trembled with waves of euphoria.

Now physically drained with energy, Emmet fell exhausted next to Gavin. The two lied down for a few minutes, recovering their breath and basking in the afterglow. Emmet rolled over to snuggle next to Gavin, covering them both back up with the blanket. Gavin stroked his fingers through Emmet's hair as his young fiancée lied on his chest.

"Shit, Em. That was impressive, making me cum twice in one morning," Gavin panted slightly, as his breathing was still slightly on the heavy side.

"I told you I was horny," Emmet said in the same tone. "I had to make it up from the last three months. Besides, I wanted to have sex with my new fiancée."

"I can understand that. Come here," Gavin ordered, as he pulled Emmet back on top of him and grabbing him by his head, he pulled Emmet down for a deep kiss.


	2. Unwelcomed News

They were in the middle of heated passion, when Emmet's phone started going off, making them both groan. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Gavin groaned. Emmet picked up his phone and looked at the caller id and rolled his eyes. It was Sharon Browne. He gave Gavin an apologetic look before he pressed the 'accept' button.

"I'm going to have make a rule about no phones in the bedroom," Gavin growled, also annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sharon, you couldn't pick the worst moment to call," Emmet said, slightly annoyed. Gavin rolled his own eyes.

"Emmet," Sharon sighed. "It's eight in the morning, you're usually up by now."

"I was up. But Gavin and I were in the middle of something...in bed..." Emmet insisted, blushing at the last part.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your make-out session. But I have important news to tell you and Mr. O'Connor. Can you put him on speaker?" Emmet did as he was told. "Alright, Sharon, you're on."

"Mr. O'Connor, are you there?"

"I'm here," Gavin replied, as he sat up and placed his shirt over his body.

"I'll get straight to the point. O'Dwyer is coming home and we need to set up a court date as soon as possible. Because what he's done to you, Emmet, is unforgivable and a few months in jail in another country is not punishable enough," Sharon explained, using her serious voice. Emmet paled.

"Am I really going to have to face him again? I just barely got over my fear of having sex with Gavin. Sharon, I can't face him! He raped me!" Emmet exclaimed, in a slight panicky voice. Gavin was instantly alert; he pulled Emmet into his lap and wrapped his arms around Emmet's bare body. He could feel Emmet shaking slightly.

"Easy, Em. Try to stay calm," he whispered.

"I understand that. But I'm sorry, Emmet. There's no other choice if we are to testify against him. I've got most of the paper work and evidence dealt with. All we need is to set up a date."

Gavin sighed. "I'll see what I have available on my schedule. We'll talk seperately and later, Ms. Browne. Emmet's starting to loose it and I need to get him calm," Gavin explained.

"I appreciate it, Mr. O'Connor. And Emmet, I'm truly sorry. I know this will be hard on you, but we're all going to be here with you, and you'll have Gavin with you this time. But the sooner, the better."

"Sharon, please don't make me do this," Emmet nearly pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Em, but it's final. I will talk to you soon," Sharon replies, using her boss voice, before ending the call. Emmet tossed his phone across the bed, which landed on the floor. Emmet screamed!

"I hate this! Why is she forcing me to face him!?" Emmet nearly yelled in frustration. "She has no idea what he did to me. Not only did he forced himself in me without preparation or warning, but he used you against me, the same as Lisa had. He destroyed the watch you gave me! He's hit me a few times and he threatened me! Gavin, I can't face him, I'll have a panic attack," Emmet cries. Gavin tightened his arms around him.

"Em, I forced you to face Lisa, remember?" Gavin says gently.

"Yeah, but that was different. We had a show to do. Lisa just wanted to get into my pants, I told you that. But Michael wanted to destroy my relationship with you. Either way, I should have a choice in this. She did fire him, after all."

"I'm sure she'll have a private court, knowing that you might have a panic attack...." Gavin tried, but Emmet interrupted.

"No. Gavin, he forced you to rape me!!" Emmet accidentally cried out.

Gavin was outraged. "EMMET, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!? I WOULD NEVER RAPE YOU!!!" Gavin shouted, before he forced himself to calm down. "Emmet, when was there a time I forced myself on you?" he demanded. Emmet shuddered.

"Ok, maybe the first time; but that doesn't matter, because I wanted you as well. I may have been a bit feverish. But still...I wanted you. I-I let that slip. Because I had a...a nightmare..." Emmet muttered.

Gavin winced. "Oh fuck. Emmet, about what? What did O'Dwyer do to you to force you against me?" Gavin tried to ask calmly. Emmet whimpered. "Is that the reason you were so reluctant to have sex with me, during this past month?"

"That night...I had a flashback. I can't...explain...but I'll try... Somehow you were there, and he...attacked me, then you...he had a loaded gun...he would use the weapon if you didn't force yourself on me. He made rules...He was going to kill you...! You were not allowed to touch me. You were only allowed to hurt me. You couldn't pleasure me..." Emmet nearly sobbed. Emmet was shivering. He was terrified. 

Gavin gasped. Oh shit, this was serious. This was his Emmet, his young fiancée. He needed help. This was Sharon's fault. And facing O'Dwyer would not help him...it would make it worse. Why was she doing this to him? What the hell is he supposed to do? he demanded for himself and, not for the first time. He tightened his arms around Emmet's naked body.

"Emmet, I'm not sure what's going to happen. But I promise you, I will not let any harm come to you. You have my word. I will protect you as best as I can," Gavin promised. Emmet collapsed in his arms, feeling exhausted and drained.

Gavin placed a hand on his forehead and winced. Oh fuck. Emmet was burning up. No, not again. It felt like deja Vu, but worse...Lisa... That time...that first time it happened...No, don't even think it. Gavin shook it off.

"Gavin, please don't say that. You're all I have. I love you so much. I can't loose you.." Emmet muttered in near consciousness.

Gavin gripped his shoulders and shook him. "EMMET,..NO!! Don't you fucking you dare, EMMET!!! We will get past this..." Gavin replied urgently, as he shook him. Emmet wouldn't respond.

Emmet collapsed in his arms and fell unconscious. "No...EMMET!" Gavin screamed in pain.

Gavin's mood suddenly darkened. His young lover had been emotionally hurt and stressed and it was Sharon's fault. Despite them having sex earlier, he was still recovering from being raped. She should've never mentioned O'Dwyer in the first place. That had been too much for him. Gavin knew how upsetting it was, if he were to ever to ever mention "Michael O'Dwyer" in front of Emmet. So he kept his mouth shut. But  now, Sharon had stolen weeks of progress by mentioning _his_ name; of course, and now it just made Gavin pissed off at Emmet's boss. Oh, he wasn't ready to forgive Sharon, for her lack of Emmet's safety.

Gavin's first priority...as it has always been, was to keep his young fiancée, Emmet Cahill...safe.  

Gavin was determined to postpone the trial as much as he can, until Emmet was ready. But first, he had to get Emmet to the hospital.


	3. A Nightmare turned Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only does Michael tend to rape Emmet, but he attacks Gavin as well that night on Dec. 2nd; before Emmet wakes up in the hospital, screaming for Gavin.

Despite everything that happened within the last few hours, and he knew that Emmet must be tired from the show, Gavin was finally alone with his Emmet. They were on their way back to Gavin's hotel room and the older man couldn’t take it anymore. They were about a minute from Gavin's room, when the older man firmly pressed his lips to Emmet’s.

Emmet sighed into the kiss, his tongue battling with Gavin's, while his hand traveled down Emmet’s torso, his hand gliding past the denim barrier. Emmet gasped in surprise as Gavin's mouth quickly found his once more. The two kissed as Gavin groped his pocket, trying to find his key to his room, and they nearly collapsed.

"A room better be close," the brunette gasped, as he pulled momentarily away from the older man.

Suppressing a laugh, Gavin fumbled with the key to unlock his room to open the door behind him. As he pushed the door open, Emmet pressed himself more forcefully to his older fiancée before him, causing both to fall to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs.

"Someone’s in a hurry," Gavin chided.

Emmet’s hazel eyes locked with the gray ones, a pout evident on his features. "Gavin!" he whined, seconds before pressing his hips firmly against the other male. "Fuck," Emmet sucked in a sharp breath, the feel of Gavin's arousal exciting him further.

Gavin reluctantly pulled away. "Emmet – the door."

Growling in frustration, Emmet stood and pushed the door closed and locked it. No sooner than the latch clicked secretly, Gavin held Emmet’s hands tightly in his own as he pressed his brunette to the door. Feeling Gavin pressed firmly behind his body was torture for Emmet. Emmet squirmed, and tugged at his restrained wrists. Enjoying the sight of Emmet’s writhing young body, Gavin grounded his hips against his fiancée once more.

"G..." Emmet moaned. Gavin leaned in, his mouth near the brunette’s ear. Gavin nipped playfully at his ear. Emmet turned around and pressed his lips against Gavin's.

"I want you," Emmet whispered against his lips.

Little did they know, they were being watched. The man glared at Gavin. The older actor was not going to have his Emmet. The young tenor was going to be his.

Michael's eyes turned gold as the latch to Gavin's window unlocked and being careful not to disturb his soon-to-be-toys; he carefully opened the window and stepped inside.

Gavin and Emmet were in a middle of passionate kissing, when Gavin was suddenly ripped violently away from Emmet. Gavin lost his balance and fell harshly on the floor.

"Good evening, I hope you don’t mind if I join in with the fun," said a voice they knew all too well.

Gavin paled, but jerked his head up when he heard Emmet’s whimper. Michael had Emmet in a headlock and his arms pinned behind his back. Panic filled his hazel eyes. Gavin was instantly on his feet.

"Let him go!"

Michael smirked a little, while loosening his grip on Emmet’s neck. He bent down and gave the brunette a seductive lick on his cheek. Emmet froze, a mixture of fear and disgust on his face, fear being the stronger of the two.

"What’s that? Want your slut back?"

"Don’t you dare talk like about him!" Gavin snarled; his fists clenched tightly at his side, as his eyes burned.

"G..." Emmet whimpered.

"You want him? You want your little whore back? Don’t want anyone else to touch him but you?"

"You bastard," Gavin breathed angrily, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, Michael gave Emmet a hard shove that sent him flying into Gavin's arms. The two tumbled backwards, hitting the ground hard; Gavin grunted in pain, as Emmet landed on top of him with their faces just inches apart. Emmet gasped and tumbled off of his fiancée, ducking behind him. Gavin placed his arm protectively in front of his young fiancée. He glared at Michael.

"Get out, this is my room. Leave us alone."

Gavin knew he was in trouble when Michael’s hand landed right on his cheek, slapping him hard, knocking the older man flat across the floor. Emmet cried out and flung himself in front of his partner, his hazel eyes pleading for him to leave them alone.

Michael smirked and suddenly grabbed Emmet’s neck, spun him around and shoved him down so his lips met Gavin's. The two of them recoiled, but Michael held Emmet down tightly. Emmet whimpered and struggled, trying to push Michael’s hands off of him, but he was stronger than he was.

"You better be fucking grateful Cahill, as this will be the last kiss you two will ever share," Michael promised darkly. A few minutes later, he was released roughly, and pulled away from Gavin.

With the young brunette still in his grip, Michael latched his free hand on Gavin's shirt and forced him up. Suddenly, Gavin felt himself flying across the room. His head connected with corner of the window, causing his eyes to black out for a moment. He cried out in shock and pain. The pain was so intense he feared he was going to pass out, as he slumped to the ground, unable to move.

"GAVIN!" Emmet screamed, fear and panic filing his voice. His cry was cut off when Michael press his lips roughly against Emmet’s. He then pushed Emmet backwards.

Emmet landed on the bed, and he screamed as loud as he could, but Michael snapped his head painfully, stunning the younger singer into paralyzed silence. Michael brought two lines of rope from his pocket and he wasted no time in bounding Emmet’s wrists to the bedpost. Then he took a black bandanna and tied it tightly around the brunette’s mouth, before he could make any more noise.

Satisfied with his work, Michael strolled over to where the older man, who was near unconscious. Gavin looked over when he heard footsteps coming towards him and his face turned white as a ghost when he spotted his young fiancée tied up on his bed. _Oh god, Emmet…_ He felt sick. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This had to be a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Why couldn’t he wake up?

Gavin struggled to stand. He had to rescue Emmet. He had promised himself he would fight to keep Emmet safe from harm. Suddenly, Michael was upon him, and he grabbed a handful of Gavin's hair and the older man gasped as he forced Gavin back down on his knees. Gavin looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, please don’t this to Emmet. Take me instead," he pleaded. "I'm more of a virgin then he is..." Gavin tried. Emmet's eyes widened in fear.

"No, Gavin!!!" Emmet tried to yell, through the cloth.

"Shut up, Cahill!" Michael snapped. "Oh and I will take you, O'Connor, after I’m done with your little whore. Now unzip me," Michael commanded. With trembling hands, he reached forward and started to undo the younger man’s jeans. Gavin's face burned with embarrassment. He felt like he was cheating on his beloved partner. "Open your mouth," Michael nodded.

A wave of sheer terror ripped through Gavin, as he held fast, refusing to comply. His resistance was answered abruptly by a hand roughly grabbing a hold of him by the hair on the back of his head, causing him to cry out in pain. To his heightened discomfort, his cry was met with Michael's swollen cock being shoved into his mouth the minute he cried out. Panicking, Gavin wanted to get Michael out of his mouth right away, but the man had a tight hold of Gavin's head, not allowing him to do anything in that regard.

"I’m waiting, O'Connor," Michael began in a less-than-patient voice. "For _Emmet's_ sake, I suggest you start suckin’ that cock in your mouth...Or I will be brutal to your slutty fiancée, _Cahill_..." he growled, further tightening his grip on the handful of hair on the back of Gavin's head. Gavin looked up with fear in his gray eyes. Oh he knew how to suck on a cock, but it's been years since he's done it. Plus, he didn't want to cheat on Emmet.

"Oh for fuck's sake, O'Connor."

Michael then shoved his cock even deeper, ramming it straight down Gavin's windpipe, causing the older man's eyes to widen in terror, as he began to choke. Michael smiled sadistically, as he choked Gavin with his cock a few times, before deep-throating Gavin in the larynx. Gavin tried to struggle as he fought for air. Gavin prayed he wouldn’t cum in his lungs.

Michael smirked, feeding off of his victim’s fear, and becoming more aroused, reached his climate early. He pulled his cock back a little and shot his seed into Gavin's mouth, making sure he got a good taste of it. Gavin gagged and tried to spit Michael's sperm out of his mouth, but Michael held his mouth closed and his nose too, giving the older man no choice but to swallow the wretched sperm. Upon releasing his victim, Gavin fell forward with his hands landing on the floor; he coughed violently, while gasping for oxygen. Gavin yelped as Michael forced him back on his knees, grabbed a hold of his arms, pinned them behind his back and tightly tied them behind his back.

Emmet was scared out of his mind. Michael's eyes held the lust of a predator, traveling up and down his body. He couldn’t stop shaking, wondering over and over again how this could be happening to them. He tried to pull his hands away from the bedposts, but it was impossible. The knots were too complicated.

Michael smiled sadistically before he slipped hands into Emmet’s boxers, grabbed his cock and started to squeeze it roughly. Emmet’s cry was muffled as he buckled, as he started to struggle, kicking his legs at anything nearby. Suddenly, a sharp slap snapped his head painfully, and he fell into silence again. Michael ripped Emmet’s shirt off, tearing it to pieces, and the brunette yelped as his attacker roughly pulled his boxers.

Cold air touched his naked body, rousing Emmet out of his stunned state. The Irish tenor glanced up and saw that Michael was slipping his pants off. Emmet stifled a scream and tried to fight away, when he felt his hands run roughly down his thighs and pushed Emmet's legs apart.

Hearing the muffled scream, Gavin began to struggle wildly. He had to stop Michael. He had to save his young fiancée. But try as he could, he couldn’t get at the rope, it was too strong. "Please, don’t do this!" Gavin pleaded with tears in his eyes. "I’ll do anything! Please take me instead!" he cried, panic in his voice.

"You are mine, Emmet Michael Cahill!" Michael declared sharply. Gavin froze. How the hell did O'Dwyer knew of Emmet's middle name? Then it hit him...Oh fuck, Michael's been watching Emmet. He's been after Emmet this whole time. Emmet didn't stand a chance...neither did he.

With no preparation, no lubricant and certainly no warning, Michael thrusted himself upward, into the tight entrance. Not even the cloth could’ve blocked Emmet’s ear-shattering scream of pain.

"GAVIN!!!" Emmet screamed.

"NO! EMMET!!!" Gavin screamed with pure horror.

"EMMET! Wake up! Get out of there! You're not there!" Gavin's panicked voice echoed through the darkness. "You're not at the hotel. You're with me, it's me Gavin... No, dammit! It's me, Commander Pearse. Emmet, wake up!" Gavin panicked.

Emmet woke up with a jolt and sat up with a loud yelp of fear. "GAVIN!" he yelled. "Where is Gavin? Michael...you need to stop him! He's hurting him! He's hurting Gavin! Gavin, where are you!? Tell me you're not hurt! Gavin!!!" Emmet yells in fear.

Gavin immediately scooped Emmet in his arms. Emmet continued to struggle, not fully aware that the person holding him was his older fiancée. "Easy, easy, Em. You're okay. You're not at the hotel. I'm okay, love. I'm not hurt. Emmet, you need to wake up!" Gavin commanded in his Commander's voice.

"GAVIN!" Emmet screamed, jerking himself awake.

"Easy, Em. I'm here. I'm not hurt. You're not there, you're with me," Gavin tried again, this time in a calm voice.

Emmet finally stopped struggling and looked up at his older fiancée's gentle, but worried face. But then he took a look around in his surroundings. They weren't at home, this wasn't their bedroom. It was a hospital room. He started to panic.

"No! Gavin, where are we!? This...this can't be Canada. You mean that whole month was a dream? Am I not your fiancée? But, Gavin...I want to marry you! I love you!" Emmet panicked.

"Easy, Em. We're home. We're in Ireland, Cork to be exact. A month has passed, I did propose to you. I loved you too much. This had been Browne's fault. You're at the hospital, because your boss hurt you," Gavin explained.

"Who-what?" Emmet started.

"Him..." Gavin started in a dark voice. "She mentioned _him_ and you had a panic attack. It was deep and I couldn't get to you. Not as Gavin, not as Commander Pearse. I'm sorry, Em."

"Him..." Emmet started and was startled..."Oh crap, no. Not O'Dwyer. NO! NO! Gavin, he's hurt you! He raped you!" he cried.

"I know that. What did he do, Emmet? How has he hurt me?" Gavin demanded softly. He tightened his arms around Emmet. Emmet tried to breathe.

"It was that night, but different in an odd way. You were physically there. You saw the performance, in fact, you had a hotel room for yourself. Of course, I shared it with you. But then..." Emmet stopped. "He raped you! I tried to stop him. You told him you were more of a virgin than I was. Oh god, G...why would you do that? Why would you sacrifice yourself? I care about you as much as you do to me! I love you!" Emmet yelled. Gavin shook him.

"Stop it, Emmet! You still haven't told me how he's raped me. How-?" he demanded.

"By the mouth!" Emmet screamed, and Gavin froze. "He forced his penis down your windpipe! He wouldn't let you breathe! There, are you fucking happy now? As far I know, you haven't sucked cock in awhile. And he raped you through the mouth... it was that night. He forced you to pleasure him, before he...turned to hurt..." Emmet stopped. He couldn't. "Me - G..." he whimpered.

Gavin immediately scooped Emmet into his arms, again and held onto him tightly. "Emmet, I'm bigger than he is. I'm stronger than he is. He can't hurt me." Emmet collapsed against him, exhausted.

"I hope you're right, G. You have to stop him, before he tries to hurt us..." Gavin darkened.

"He won't, Emmet. He's in another country. I won't let him hurt either of us. You have my word. Emmet, you're my soon-to-be husband. I love you too much. I won't let that filth touch you...or me," Gavin promised. Emmet swallowed.

"I love you too, G..."


End file.
